tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Industry Timeline
This is the timeline for the Age of Industry canon. Up to Skyrim, all events follow the games. 4E Events of Skyrim 201: Alduin appears, and the Dragon Crisis begins. The Last Dragonborn appears, and defeats him. 203: After a long, bloody civil war, Skyrim is finally re-united under the Empire. 213: Titus Mede II is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood, and the Empire falls into chaos. Post-''Skyrim'' Late Fourth Era: The Holy Order of the Knights of Azura is formed. 446: General Kamodus, tired of living under the yoke of the Thalmor, stages a coup, and removes them from power in Cyrodiil. He then gathers the support of the other provinces, eventually building an army to take on the Thalmor. After defeating them, he re-unites Tamirel into the Empire, with himself as Emperor. Thus begins the Fifth Era. 5E Early Fifth Era: The Adamantine Monastery is built. 431: The farmer Dick Turpin leaves his life of farming, and becomes a famous outlaw. He starts to form the Resistance, in order to end the tyranny of Emperor Kamodus X. 435: The Resistance kills Kamodus. 566: Samarkand splits apart from the Empire. 583: The first of many wars between Samarkand and the Empire. 613: The Psijic Scientific Order is founded on Summerset Isle. 632: Morrowind is absorbed into Samarkand. 641: The Foyada Tong is founded by the Ashlanders. 759: The Psijic Scientific Order manage to create the first firearms. 784: Firearms are used by both sides in war, and are proven to be very successful. 804: Skyrim is conquered by Samarkand. 842: The wars in Cyrodiil end with Samarkand taking the Nibenay basin, but the Empire keeping the rest. 1000s: The Psijic Scientific Order begins to study Dwemer tech, hoping to find its secrets. 1262: The first steam powered machines are constructed. The Dwemer tech has been successfully recreated, and is found to be very effective. Thus begins a new era for Tamriel - the Sixth Era, or as it is commonly known, the Age of Industry. 6E 5: The first factories are built, ready to mass-produce anything that is needed. 33: Samarkand creates the first steam powered ships, which are much faster than the now obsolete ships of the previous eras. 67: The Psijic Scientific Order begin experimenting with flight. 72: The industrialisation of Valenwood begins. This natural haven is the last place to do so. However, its natural influences are clear: here, nature and industry work in harmony together 96: The first prototype of the airship is created. It uses steam power to keep afloat, and is fairly successful. 101: Airships begin to be produced by the Psijic Scientific Order. At first only the Empire has access to these, but later on in the year Samarkand steal the designs. 182: Project: Behemoth is given clearance by the Emperor. 183: [[Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel (Summary)|The events of Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel]]. 184: [[Age of Industry II: Ashes of the Past (Summary)|The events of Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past]]. 185: Wraith reappears, and manages to gain representation on the Senate. 187: People across the continent claim to have seen the Phoenix, but nobody is certain of her existence. Sightings are reported fairly regularly. 190: An earthquake in High Rock shakes the province. It had suffered greatly already, with most of its nobility killed and its capital city destroyed. Refugees flood into the adjacent provinces. 191: The Foyada Tong strike a great blow against the governing body of Morrowind, and manage to claim semi-independence for the province. It is now autonomous, but must still answer to Samarkand for laws, taxes, and military action. Category:Age of Industry Category:Timelines